


Just Porn Jellybeans

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crack, Food Porn, M/M, very literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream and George decide to spice it up in the bedroom.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Just Porn Jellybeans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illusorx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusorx/gifts).



> hi dream team :]
> 
> /j
> 
> this is an incredibly awful idea that i've written before, but, not quite so well. i hope y'all enjoy this absolutely cursed fic! much love <3

Laid out on his stomach, with his ass up and legs spread, Dream shivered as George ran his fingernails down his back, leaving behind heated, red marks, before gently soothing the skin with the pads of his fingertips. He trailed his hands further down, gripping his flesh with a soft intensity, pinching and grabbing and _pulling_. He grinned at the quiet keen that sounded almost forced from Dream’s throat.

"Are you sure about this?" George asked, a smile evident in his voice. He moved back, reluctantly letting go of him.

"Absofuckinglutely. Do it."

The reprimanding smack was expected and welcomed as Dream breathed out, rutting lightly against the sheets.

George reached for the side table, grabbing the box Dream had chosen. He popped open the flap of the box and, with one hand, George pulled open his asscheeks. He slid two fingers into his prepped hole and spread his puffy rim, and in a quick motion, dumped the box of jelly beans directly into his hole. Dream bit his lip. _Hell yeah._

"Don't forget the–" Dream started, but George cut him off.

"I won't."

And with that, George stuck a boba tea straw in his ass and started sucking them out one by one.

**Author's Note:**

> thank y'all for reading! i hope you... enjoyed? LMAO
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated. i promise i'll be posting fics that aren't quite so disgusting in the future 
> 
> much love y'all  
> 


End file.
